Miami Heat
by LBT4LYFE
Summary: INTENSE E/C moments. *WARNING:* Does contain very strong language and intense sexual content. For MATURE audiences ONLY! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! THNX! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Miami Heat**

**Calleigh Duquesne is a Southern Belle CSI for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Striking up a conversation with this perky, sweet thing would be delight for any man. CSI Eric Delko decides that he is the perfect match for Calleigh, she just doesn't know it yet**.

CHAPTER: 1

"Hey, wait up. It's Calleigh, right?" Eric shouts from across the room.

"Maybe. Depends, who's asking?" Calleigh playfully responds.

"CSI Eric Delko. I hear you're the 'Bullet Girl'?" Eric says, as he checks out her body with his wander eyes.

"That's what they call me." She says, as she checks him out as well.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase. Would you let me buy you a drink tonight?" "JUST as a colleague" he adds.

"I'd like that" Calleigh says in her sweet, southern accent.

"I'll see you at eight" Eric says as he walks to the DNA Lab.

~8:30 p.m.~

"So, how long have you been working as a CSI?" Eric asks, in slightly slurred words

"Two and a half years." Calleigh says, slurring her words as well.

"So, in those two and a half years, have you ever slept with a co-worker….?" Eric mumbles.

(Both very drunk now)  
"NO! Of course not! I have always made it a rule of mine, not to mix business & pleasure." Calleigh tells Eric as she runs her hand up and down his leg.

"Oh." Eric says in awe.

"But there's a first time for everything." Calleigh chimes in. "My place, or yours?"

Back at his apartment Eric sits down on the couch, Calleigh not far behind.

"Are you sure you can handle this" Calleigh whispers, as she pulls off her pants to reveal a thong.

Calleigh gives Eric a lap dance. As he puts his hands on her crotch, she can feel his erection through his jeans.

"Eric, are you ready for the best sex you've ever had?" She says, while unzipping the zipper on his jeans.

Calleigh pulls off her shirt, and then his, as he stares at her body, just waiting for her to make her mover. She unhooks her bra, and allows him to remove it with his teeth.

"Wait." Eric stops her.

"What?" Calleigh says.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." He smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

Calleigh and Eric have their lips locked as they make their way towards the bedroom. Eric puts his hand on Calleigh's breast, and the other on her ass. As they approach the bed, Eric lifts Calleigh onto the bed and gets on top of her. She roles him over.

"I am the one who gets to be on top." Calleigh exclaims, heavily breathing.

She slows down. Softly kissing his lips, and then his neck. As she makes her way down his chest and stomach. She reaches below the belt, and stops. She uses her tongue to pleasure him. Eric suddenly sits up, and puts both hands around her hips. He picks her up and puts her on top of him. As he uses his tongue to pleasure her, just as she did him, he gets to her waist line, but keeps going.

"OHHHH" Calleigh moaned.

As Eric felt his erection start to rise at the sound of her pleasure. Eric flips her onto her back.

"Now, it's my turn." Huffing.

He pins her hands down on either side of her head. And forces her legs open with his knees. He kisses her breast and rubs his penis between her legs.

"You wanna go further? Or stop her?" He asks.

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started yet!" She claims.

She pulls her legs up around his waist, and frees her arms, wrapping them around his neck. Eric sits up, their warm, naked bodies pressed against each other. As they kiss each other's necks, Calleigh continues to hold his neck with one arm, and reach for his penis with the other hand. As he releases on cheek, Eric slowly, enters a finger into her vagina. Calleigh moans.

"Now, show me what you've really got!" Calleigh whispers daringly.

Eric throws her down on the bed, pulls her legs around his waist and dives in. As he is inside of her, Calleigh get the best orgasm she has ever experienced. Eric pulls out, right as he ejaculates. Since they didn't have a condom, they had to do did it the old fashioned way.

As Eric lies on his back Calleigh goes back for seconds. She sits on his lap as she does all of the work. When she's finished, she assumes her position. She uses her tongue to stimulate the end of his penis, then runs her lips up and down the shaft. She presses it between her breasts, and slowly runs it down her body. When she's finished she buries her face in his neck, with his hands, once again, with her breasts pressed against his belly. He runs one finger between her legs to stimulate her clit. The two fell asleep on each other, only to wake up the next morning, not believing what they had just done…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Calleigh roles off of Eric, looking at him in complete disbelief. "How could you do this?" She yelled, pulling the sheets to cover up her exposed body. "How could I do this to you? What about what you did to me?" Eric asked. Calleigh, ignoring him picked up her clothes and headed into the bathroom. Eric's phone rings. "Delko." He answers. "Hey, Eric, it's Natalia. We've got a case and Calleigh isn't answering her phone. Have you seen or talked to her." She asked. "Uh. No. I'll go by her place on my way in." He hangs up the phone. As Calleigh walks out of the bathroom, she doesn't make eye contact with Eric. "We've got a case. Natalia said she tried calling you, but you didn't answer. What are you going to tell her if she asks you why?" Very pissed off, Calleigh answers, "I'll tell her I was sleeping. Which I was." "Okay, well, do you want to talk about it?" Eric asked. "Excuse me? You mean the fact that I accepted an invitation to have drinks with a COLLEAGUE, and you got me drunk and took advantage of that?" She snapped. "So that's how you think it happened? Well, then, excuse me. You know, it's not my fault that YOU got YOURSELF drunk. As I recall, you are the one who continued to order more rounds of drinks." Eric bitterly replied. "Let's just go to work and forget all about this." Calleigh said. "Gladly." Eric responded. As Eric gets in the shower, Calleigh leaves. "What do we have?" Calleigh asked Natalia as she got off the elevator on the 3rd floor. "Anonymous call reporting a young girl assaulted in an alley behind Miami University. Patrol went to check it out. Found a body." Natalia stated. "Okay, well, let me grab my kit, and I'll meet you downstairs." Calleigh said. As the elevator doors open Eric gets off. He and Calleigh grab their kits, not making eye contact, and get on the elevator. The elevator doors close. Calleigh leans against the wall of the elevator, as the lights flicker. "What the hell was that?" Calleigh asks. "Nothing, just a little power flicker." Eric answered. The elevator stops. "Eric, you call that a 'little power flicker?" Calleigh asks. "DAMMIT!" Calleigh yells, kicking the elevator wall. "Well, I don't have any cell signal. What about you?" Eric asks. "No. Nothing." Calleigh says, annoyed. "Well, what do we do now?" Calleigh asks. "All we can do. Wait for the power to come back on, or for someone to realize where we are and come help us." Eric said. "Well this is just great. I get stuck in an elevator with a man I not only work with, but a man who I had sex with last night and don't even remember it!" Calleigh says. Fifteen minutes pass in silence. "You know… I did really enjoy what parts I can remember from last night with you." Eric said. "Well, at least you remember something. I'm blank" She whined. Eric gets a look on his face that worries Calleigh. "What is it?" Calleigh asks. Eric is very hesitant to answer. "Dammit, Eric, what the hell is the matter with you?" Calleigh snapped. "We taped it." He said subtly. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE TAPED IT?" Calleigh yelled. "My phone… You used my phone to tape us last night." Eric replied. "Let me see." Calleigh said. "Calleigh, I don't think—" Eric said putting his phone away. "Dammit Eric, give me the phone." Calleigh demands. Calleigh and Eric watch the video. As they start to remember bits and pieces, they complement each other on the "techniques" used. And how much fun it must have been, considering the position they awoke in. In a quiet elevator, with dim lights, Calleigh and Eric started to adjust. As they stared into each other's eyes, they leaned in close. As their lips met, Eric ran his hands through Calleigh's long, blonde hair. His hand slowly made its way down her back, onto her backside. He picked her up, and pinned her against the wall of the elevator and set her on the railing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He ran his hand up her skirt, to remove her underwear. "Wait. Wait. Wait." Calleigh said. "What? We can relive last night, and live to remember it." Eric said, laughing. "We shouldn't be doing this Eric." Calleigh said softly. "But do we want to." Eric asked. "Oh what the hell." Calleigh said, jumping back into his arms. He pulled her skirt off. She smiled. He unzipped his zipper and pulled it out. "Go for it." Calleigh dared. "As you wish." Eric replied. After 15 minutes of mind blowing sex, and erotic fantasies portrayed, the elevator regained power. They dressed, and caught their breath in order to maintain a professional image. Natalia and Ryan were waiting when the elevator doors opened. "Delko, Calleigh and Natalia are taking the alley girl. We've got a floater in the Glades." Ryan said. "Okay then. Let's go" Calleigh says, getting off the elevator. As Calleigh is getting out of the car at the crime scene, Natalia notices Calleigh's skirt is on backward. But she doesn't say anything. "The buttons on her blouse are off. Thinking, maybe a redress." Calleigh said. "You thinking sexual assault?" Natalia asked. "Maybe. I'll have Alexx do a sexual assault kit." Calleigh answered. Alexx walks up. Looking at the girl's ID. "Lily Stewart. Fifteen years young." Alexx says with a sigh. "Any signs of rape?" Calleigh asks. "I'll be able to tell you more after I get her on my table." Alexx answered. Calleigh, Natalia, & Alexx are back at the morgue. "So, Alexx. Whatcha got for us?" Calleigh asked. "I've got DNA from the sexual assault kit…" Alexx said. Natalia chimes in, "I feel a 'but' coming on." "But, there are no signs on bruising, no vaginal tearing, however there is signs of alcohol. Her blood level was .2." Alexx said in disbelief. "That's twice the legal limit. And, do you think the sex was consensual?" Calleigh asked. "I think that is very possible." Alexx answered. "Well, depends on the age of who it was with." Natalia added. Natalia and Calleigh head back to the lab. Calleigh is test firing a weapon from another case, while waiting on the DNA results. Natalia joins her. "Uh, Calleigh. So, is there anything going on between you and Eric?" Natalia asked. "Me and Eric, no, of course not. Why do you ask?" Calleigh answered.  
"Well, I know it's none of my business, but, this morning. I though your skirts was very cute. I saw the flowered design on the front. And I couldn't help but notice… when you got off of the elevator after the power outage, it was on backward." Natalia said. "Please, Natalia, just drop it. It was a mistake, and I just want to forget about it." Calleigh said ashamingly.


End file.
